


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream wants to know if Cross loves him. Do the kisses they share mean anything?





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

_ He loves me.  _

_ He loves me not.  _

_ He loves me.  _

_ He loves me not.  _

_ He loves- _

Dream was pulled out of his quiet reverie when he reached for another petal and found none waiting for him. His fingers hit the stamens of the flower, startling him and making him take in his surroundings once more. 

He was seated on a lush, grassy knoll on the surface of one of the Swap AUs. A pacifist timeline not wholly unlike Haventale, the AU the two of them had first fled to. The one Nightmare destroyed… 

He frowned, trying not to think of their dark past but when he looked to the empty flower stem held in his hand he couldn’t keep the dark clouds at bay. He hadn’t been able to save Haventale. He hadn’t been able to do much, really, against Nightmare in the hundreds of years he had been at war with his own brother. 

Haventale had been different, though. It was the first time he had stood against his brother with someone else. He hadn’t been alone that time, with Cross by his side, fighting gallantly to protect the one who had protected him. Dream had been terrified the entire time. Truly and utterly scared. When he went into battle, he usually only had himself to worry about. But he had been scared for Cross. 

No, that wasn’t quite right. 

He had been scared of  _ losing  _ Cross. 

Since then, they had traveled the Multiverse together, Cross the only one who consistently fought by his side. He had his friends, and he was thankful for them, but the way Cross cared about him was different. The way he always looked at Dream tenderly, how he never assumed something was too much for Dream to handle, and how he melted into the guardian’s touch when he patched up his wounds.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they went from guardian and guard to friend and friend… 

Dream wasn’t sure what to call what was happening now. 

The reticent kisses, the hushed embraces. 

It was never in public, where people could see them, but when they had a moment alone… 

Cross’s hand would brush his, their fingers intertwining moments later and their mouths meeting. It was never for long and never in the amount Dream wished it to be. He wanted Cross. He wanted him all the time. He wished to press himself against Cross until their souls merged into one and he would never be without again. 

That wasn’t the only way he wished to merge with Cross. 

It was silly, and childish, but he was embarrassed by his wants. He knew it was natural and normal, but what would everyone say, knowing he was a 1,500 year old virgin? It’s not like he had really had time to meet anyone. 

But he wanted Cross, and he wanted him in every way a person could give themselves to another. 

And he wanted to give himself to Cross. 

He hated having to cover up what they were… 

What were they?

“What’d the flower do?” 

Dream quickly looked up, panicked, then smiled. 

“Nothing… I was just playing that game some humans played back in Dreamtale.” He watched as Cross moved to sit next to him, putting a paper sack down between them. 

“What kind of game?” His companion… His  _ knight  _ fumbled through the bag and handed him one of Underswap’s famous tacos. 

“It’s not important.” Dream laughed, not wanting to have to explain that he ripped all the petals off a perfectly good flower to try and predict whether or not Cross was in love with him. “How was your trip?” 

“Uneventful.” Cross shrugged as he bit into his taco, grease dripping down his chin. Dream watched him, not wanting to let a moment go by. He wanted to keep every single memory of Cross close to his heart. They would always help him when he needed conjure positive emotions. 

“That’s good.” Dream noted and took a bite out of his food, still watching Cross. He must look like a dumbstruck fool to anyone who noticed. Cross, as usual, didn’t notice. “Cross…” 

“Yeah?” Cross looked back at him. 

“Let’s share a room tonight. I’m tired of being so far from you every time we stop.” Dream pouted ever so slightly for added dramatic effect. 

Cross nearly spit out his food, color instantly rising to his cheeks. 

“Sh-share a room?” He asked. Dream nodded. 

“We’re… Kind of a couple, aren’t we?” He asked, almost breathless. He wanted to relax in Cross’s arms, to spend more than a few moments wrapped up in him, to have his scent surround him. 

“Y-yeah… Okay.” Cross agreed, trying not to look too pleased with this turn of events. 

Cross wasn’t good with words. He wasn’t good with feeling. He wasn’t good at showing what he was feeling. 

But he had wanted a moment like this with Dream for a long time. He hated being away from him. He would blame it on Dream’s aura, but he had long gotten used to what that felt like versus what it was like without. 

And the ache he felt?

It was the ache of a lovesick fool. 

 

* * *

 

That night they had gone to one of the local, monster-friendly hotels in the city and for the first time booked just one room. With one bed. Not two. One. They were both anxious, unsure of what the night would bring, but certain enough to know that at least they had each other. They always had each other. 

They didn’t have a home. Nowhere to go to to fully relax and unwind. They didn’t own much, just what they carried with them. But they had each other. The one thing they could always rely on. 

Now they were here, together, in the same room, finally not separated by walls. 

Cross took his shower first. 

Dream waited for him. 

He felt like a predator waiting for his prey, watching the door and listening for the sounds of the other, all of his senses on high alert. He heard the sound of the shower running. He could see vapor steaming from underneath door. He could smell the scent of generic soap that the hotel staff set out for their patrons. And feel… He wanted to feel… 

He heard Cross turn off the shower and he leaped off the bed. He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t… 

He met Cross as he opened the door, accosting the other by wrapping his arms around his neck and gingerly pressing his mouth onto his guard’s. Cross tensed, startled, but quickly melted into Dream’s kiss, wrapping his arms around him. 

For once, they didn’t stop. 

Dream wasn’t sure who started it. All he knew was that his mouth had been invaded by Cross’s tongue, rubbing against his own. He tried to keep up, twisting his organ with Cross’s, encouraging him. He couldn’t keep back the small noises creeping out of his throat, but it only seemed to excite Cross more. Suddenly he was aware of one of Cross’s hands traveling up and down his spine and the other moving over his ribcage. He pulled back, gasping, 

“Cross!” 

Cross immediately stopped, looking down at him with worry. 

“S-sorry!” He quickly apologized. “I’ll stop-” 

“Please.” Dream cut him off with a breathless whisper. “Don’t.”   

Dream tugged Cross to the bed where they fumbled to position themselves on. It was awkward, and they both kept running into each other, until finally Cross pulled Dream onto his lap with the only thing separating Dream from his naked body being a towel. 

Their makeout session continued, with Cross’s hands beginning to wander onto Dream once more, and Dream timidly doing the same. He wanted to touch Cross. All of Cross. His fingertips ran over the guard’s smooth bones, gently caressing them. This was everything he had imagined and then some. He could feel his breathing becoming labored, hot. He ran a hand over Cross’s collarbone, feeling him shudder under his touch. He couldn’t help it. 

He groaned. 

That seemed to stir something in his partner, whose hands now went further down, gently cradling his coccyx through his clothes. Dream pulled back, a full cry escaping his mouth. 

“Sh-should I stop?” Cross asked, worried. Dream shook his head. 

“Please, no. Don’t.” Dream sighed. He could feel Cross’s magic forming beneath him. It only served to inspire his own magic. 

Cross began gently rubbing his coccyx now, as if trying to summon Dream’s magic with his own spell. Their mouths tried to meet once again, but Dream could only moan into the kisses, completely succumbing to his guard. 

“C-Cross…” He whimpered, feeling his magic forming. The elusive ecto-body he had only heard of. As it formed, he was pressed further into Cross’s own magic, the other grunting as he felt it. 

“Dream…” Cross breathed, his hands now having something firm to grasp. “I want-” 

“Me too…” Dream leaned forward and kissed him as Cross wrapped his arms around him and changed their position once more so Dream was lying on his back and he was hovering above him. 

Dream could barely focus as Cross made swift work of his clothes, tossing them to the side. He expected himself to feel vulnerable and self conscious, but he only felt excitement. And love. So much love for the one who was moving his hand between his thighs, never taking his eyes off his own. Dream repeated his loved one’s name as his moves became faster and he whined when the hand was taken away, only to yell his guard’s praises when it was replaced with a head and a tongue. 

Cross was hungry. He was ravished. As if he had been intentionally starved for three hundred years. And Dream tasted sweet. So sweet. He was gripped Dream’s hips, trying to simultaneously push Dream further onto him and trying to push himself deeper. If only he could get a better angle… 

A soft hand made its way to the back of his skull, gentle angling him before pressing him further into the lush ecto-flesh. He groaned and continued, his tongue working to bring his guardian to climax. And when Dream shouted, his legs shaking and body pouring into Cross’s waiting mouth, he eagerly drank. He looked up and their eyes met, Dream looking so vulnerable and defenseless that Cross could have came on his own. 

But Dream didn’t want it to end there. 

After Cross had pulled back and wiped his mouth, Dream impatiently pulled him back. 

“Let’s…” He gently moved his hand to the towel still miraculously tied around Cross’s waist and tugged. Cross grunted and let the towel fall, revealing himself. The guardian’s eyes held fast to his body, drinking him in. Now he had seen Cross completely. Yet, he, himself, still wasn’t complete. “Let’s… please.” 

Cross smiled at him in a way Dream had never seen him smile. Like Dream had spoken the magic word. Like Dream  _ was  _ the magic word.  _ Like Dream was magic.  _ It made him unconsciously spread his legs, inviting his knight in. And Cross accepted. 

They moved as one. Dream clung to him, feeling every inch that he could. Now. Now he was complete. Now he was one with the monster he loved most in the world. The one who was always there for him. The one who took care of him. The one he wanted to take care of. To give him everything he desired and more. He sung a chorus in his honor, his name, over and over again throughout the night. 

He couldn’t keep track of how many times they met that night. 

He only knew when dawn came, and they were finally lying down, completely spent, because when dawn came he shyly whispered,

“I love you, Cross.” 

And he watched that look, that smile, come over Cross’s face once more before he pulled Dream into him.

“I love you too, Dream.”

  
_ He loves me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Cream content. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
